1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to optical fiber coupling connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector is used in fiber-optic data transmission. The optical fiber coupling connector includes a number of light-emitting modules, a number of light-receiving modules, and a number of optical fibers. Typically, the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules are alternately arranged side by side one after the other in a single imaginary line of the optical fiber coupling connector. The optical fibers correspond to the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules one-to-one. That is, the optical fibers are arranged side by side one after the other in a single imaginary plane of the optical fiber coupling connector. Some of the optical fibers are optically coupled with the light-emitting modules one-to-one to form a number of first light paths, and the other optical fibers are optically coupled with the light-receiving modules one-to-one to form a number of second light paths. Thus the first and second light paths are alternately arranged side by side one after the other in the single imaginary plane. In order that the optical fiber coupling connector have a large number of first and second light paths to provide high transmission capacity, a large number of the light-emitting modules and a large number of the light-receiving modules need to be arranged along the single line, and a correspondingly large number of optical fibers needs to be arranged side by side one after the other in the single imaginary plane. This requirement increases the overall width of the optical fiber coupling connector, and militates against the need for compactness.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber coupling connector, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.